v_s_cfandomcom-20200214-history
Junior Vision Song Contest 4
|return = |withdraw = |vote = Each country and the televote awards 12, 10, 8–1 points to their 10 favourite songs.|winner = "Let U Go"|final = 23 April 2017|logo = |map year = |pre = 3|nex = 5}} The Junior Vision Song Contest 4 was the fourth annual Junior Vision Song Contest, which took place at the Sydney Super Dome, in Sydney, Australia, following their victory in the third edition. The Australian national broadcaster ABC was the host broadcaster for the event. The final took place on 23 April 2017. A total of 21 countries participated, with Poland, Taiwan, Turkey, Argentina and F.Y.R. Macedonia making their debuts. Portugal returned after being absent since the first edition, respectively. Slovakia, Italy, Serbia, Thailand, Croatia and Ghana withdrew from the contest. The winner of the contest was Paula Valentaitė, who represented Lithuania with the song "Let u go". Bulgaria and Kazakhstan finished in second and third place, respectively. Lithuania's 154-point victory achieved the highest amount of points received by any entry in the history of the contest, beating Australia's record of 120 points set during the third edition. Bulgaria won the Jury voting with Lithuania in second place, and Ukraine in third place. Kazakhstan won the televoting with the United Kingdom in second place, and Lithuania in third place. Location Following Australia's win at the Junior Vision Song Contest 3, the Australian broadcaster ABC confirmed to host the fourth edition. It was the second time that the nation organized a Vision event, after hosting the Vision Song Contest 3 in Melbourne. ABC confirmed that Sydney would be the host city, with the Sydney Super Dome being the host venue. Format For the first time in the history of the contest, the televote was introduced. The televote consisted of nine delegations, were required to rank every song. The televote results were announced after the Jury votes. The results of the countries finishing between 6th and 21th in the public vote were automatically added to the scoreboard, with only the results of the top five countries being announced by the hosts. Participating Countries On 1 March 2017, it was confirmed that 21 countries would take part in the contest. Poland, Taiwan, Turkey, Argentina, F.Y.R. Macedonia made their debut and Portugal returned after a two-edition absence. Slovakia, Italy, Serbia, Thailand, Croatia and Ghana withdrew. 21 countries participated in the contest. Returning Artists Emma Bale returned after previously representing Belgium in the third edition, finishing second. Results Split Results 12 points Spokespersons The order in which each country announced their votes was in the order of performance. The spokespersons are shown below alongside each participating country. Voting and spokespersons - Zhana Dugalova (Kazakh representative at VSC8) - David Carreria - Graham Norton - Namie - Louisa Johnson (British representative at VSC6, together with Clean Bandit) - Lena (German representative at VSC5 and VSC6) - K3 (Belgian representative at VSC3, VSC6 and VSC10) - Sarsa (Polish representative at VSC6 and VSC9) - Papai Joci - Indila (French representative at VSC5) - Delta Goodrem - Amber - Gülsen - Demy - Tayanna - Lolita Zero - Dua Lipa (Albanian representative at VSC1, Kosovar representative at VSC4, VSC5, VSC7, Dutch representative at VSC 9, together with Martin Garrix and Jamaican representative at VSC10, together with Sean Paul) - Lionel Messi - DARA (Bulgarian representative at VSC9) - Jana Burčeska - Loreen (Morrocan representative at VSC3 and VSC4